


我淪為KCB隻兵的夜與霧

by Sophiehk



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiehk/pseuds/Sophiehk
Summary: 不正經系列
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自娱乐无穷的CKH疯狂暗恋BB17年甘愿沦为舔狗梗  
> 纯粹激情创作所以…全粤语写作看不懂只能说你我没有缘份…  
> 题材是科幻小说因为两人性格会OOC到爆  
> 渣斌贱轩 (不上升正主) / 有粗口 / 虐轩/ 沙雕 / H第一人称写作  
> 老规矩H左K右到天荒地老姨姨我写不出KH别为难我…  
> 不接受者别看我已经警告了你唷接受不了两人的OOC设定被雷到别骂我

1

2020年3月13日，距离白色情人节仲有一日。

呢家系夜晚11点，距离3月14日仲有一个钟。

而我，张/敬/轩，望住手机个Whatsapp已经30分钟。

Whatsapp里面显示既系我同KCB既对话。

我喺度等紧。

你问我喺度等乜？

我…

我谂我…喺度等紧一份唔会有回报既爱。

天真？

系啊，我又真系几天真既。

一切，都要由2002年开始讲起…Emm…sorry，我知道呢个开头好老土，不过我份人系比较老土。

嗰一年，我啱啱落嚟香港，拎住大拿拿三千蚊学人追梦。我以为三千蚊好多钱啦，话说当年，人仔仲系对得低过港纸，又话说嗰时，系广州我做初级录音师都系得800蚊人仔一个月。

记得黎到香港第一日，我去完公司返酒店安顿好之後落楼下茶餐厅医肚，望住茶餐厅个餐牌，望到一个常餐既价钱，脑里面好似有部计数机快速咁运算——当下我先发现，原来我一日食三餐常餐食足一个月已经无咗二千蚊，仲未计搭车…原来三千蚊只够我系香港生存一个月…

我永远都记得当时既我系点样珍而重之咁品尝每一啖浸到林哂既沙嗲牛面，记得嗰一细块我黎唔切摆落口就俾呀姐收走咗既多士边…记得嗰一刻，我问自己，我会唔会天真咗少少…

事後我发现我天真既事真系多得很。应该话，十八年过去，我早已经唔系当年计住计住常餐唔好转涷饮因为要加多两蚊既男仔，但系，我依然都系咁天真。

之後——

等等。

Emm…唔好意思，头先我见到KCB上线。

不过佢呢家又off咗…唉…

讲到KCB，佢就系证明我活到快四十岁都仲咁天真既存在。

各位，唔知你地有无睇过叮当。

咩话，你唔知叮当系乜？唔好扮嘢，你哋无咁後生。

叮当咪就系叮当可否不要老伴我长高既叮当。

其实呢句野系唔系戆鸠我唔知，但想当然叮当系唔会老，Baby长大以後变小轩，小轩长高完几廿年後骨质疏松变矮叮当都唔会老。

好，我完全系老噏紧，返回正题——你哋知唔知点解，大雄咁钟意静宜呢？

系因为大雄被人烚，静宜见到都会走埋黎，擘大只眼，把声娇滴滴咁讲，你哋唔好烚佢啦。

我谂每个小男孩心中都有一个静宜。

「你做乜企去後面？」

呢个男仔只眼大大，生得好靓好靓，把声娇滴滴。

「无…我觉得有啲热，个妆又溶溶哋…」

「系喎，你啲眼线甩哂落眼肚到。我帮你抹下——咦？点解抹唔甩既？」

其实…我无画眼线…你抹紧个忽应该系我个黑眼圈…

不过我嚟唔切讲出口，已经被个男仔拉咗我去前面企。

呢个男仔就系KCB。

KCB就系我嘅静宜。

不过唔好讲出去，俾佢知道我话佢似条女，佢一定会嬲死。

美人救英雄嘅事件之後，我以为我同佢嘅缘份就此为止。

毕竟KCB当时同我嘅距离太远，佢一出道就好红，佢哋公司特别巴闭，每次出show都有十几廿个人围住，而我连set头都要自己搞。

我同佢当时就好似小姐与流氓⋯公主与农民…

嗱，唔好讲出去我又话佢似条女，佢真系会坚嬲炎。

初时我哋除咗身份上系同期新人之外，认真真系无乜交集。

直到识咗半年之後，网上出现咗啲讨论，将我同佢嗰名摆埋一齐。

竟然系因为我既fans同佢既fans嘈交，而且原因仲系因为我被佢啲fans话样衰，比唔起佢，然後想当然我啲fans就闹返转头，话佢唱歌唔好听…

啊啊，点解，点解你哋要将事实拎出黎讲！

「喂？」

「喂？你系唔系轩仔啊？」

「你系…？」我震住把声咁扮镇定。

其实当时我内心系咁既：

系KCB！系KCB啊！

系KCB啊！

系KCB啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

系KCB啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！x2046

「我系KCB呀。」

禾知！禾知道！

「哦哦…Kenny啊，咩…事咩啊你我搵夜咁？」

「…轩仔，我以为你系广州人？原来你仲学紧讲广东话啊。」

「咳咳咳…唔系，唔好意思，我有啲发烧，讲嘢有少少口齿不清。」

「你发烧？你无事啊嘛~？」Kenny高八度嗲住把声咁问我。

黎到呢度，我想问吓大家。

作为一个直男，如果你听到有个男仔高八度嗲住声咁同你讲嘢，你有咩感觉。

你系唔系会觉得好呕心。

系唔系想一巴冚过去。

但系我讲紧电话，系唔能够一巴冚过去。

但系就算我唔系讲紧电话，而是面对面住KCB，我都唔会一巴冚过去。

我…我…

我心跳加速。

What the…？

之後，我哋发展得好快。

KCB有意无意，成日都会出现喺我面前。

电台访问，学音乐…都见到佢。

慢慢，我哋开始约会。

然後，佢仲上埋我屋企。

「轩仔！你呢度几好喎！望到个红馆！」

「系啊。系喇你想想想唔想想饮碗水。」

「乜你学咗咁耐啲广东话都系咁既？但明明我平时睇你做访问出show唔系咁噶？」

「唔系…其实因为我突嘴，讲嘢有时啲牙被下唇肉顶住，就会漏口，漏口，就会讲错嘢…」

KCB恍然大悟咁擘大双眼。

五秒过去。

「原来系咁！」

啊。

你话，如果有条友蠢到咁，你系唔系好想一掌劈埋去。

如果对面个人唔系KCB而系是但一条麻甩仔，我肯定！肯定我话你知，鼻屎都笑到喷埋出黎咁话：我讲笑咋DLLM唔好当真得唔得笑L死我…

不过呢个男仔系KCB。

我…我…

我净系觉得佢真系好cute。

要我形容嗰种cute，大概就系，你会觉得今後你既人生再没任何事物可以令你个心跳得咁快然後又有股暖流由头暖到落脚指尾，仲带有少少屙完尿既余震咁添…

当时既我唔敢谂太多，毕竟KCB是个男仔，CKH又系个男仔。

虽然无试过，但…谂都谂到，你估格剑好好玩咩——

「轩仔~我今晚可唔可以喺度瞓？」KCB揽住我个枕头问我。

我…我…

DLLM我想同你格剑…！

CKH就系想同KCB格剑。

如是者又过咗大半年，KCB成日都主动打电话俾我，又成日都黎我屋企过夜。

打机个时佢又会挨到好近。

KCB生得白白净，唔似得我咁黑。天口热，佢就咁着住条短褲，短到好似啲MK妹着既嬲屌裙，坐系我隔离，只脚白雪雪无咩毛，系咁磨下磨下我条多毛黑实黎根腿。

「不如我哋唔好打机咯。」

好！唔打机！我想帮你打飞机！

「不如我吹——」

好！你吹！你帮我吹！

「——Saxophone，你弹琴丫。」

Emm。

「轩仔，我真系好羡慕你咁有音乐才华。」

KCB望住我，眼神有啲落寞。

KCB好钟意所有刺激既事物，包括睇鬼片。

「原来你都钟意睇鬼片啊！你知唔知啊，我无frd钟意睇鬼片噶！」

「哈哈…系啊系啊…」至奇。

「哇，太好喇！你知唔知啊，我其实好惊噶！不过我又惊又想睇！」

「哈哈…系啊系啊…」

「不如我哋一齐睇咒怨丫！」

「哈哈…系啊系啊…」

金翅仆街鸟。

我一路行入戏院一路担心紧如果一阵我吓到标尿要点掩饰，如果我长期望住萤幕上面道墙，佢会唔会发现…如果俾佢发现咗佢会唔会觉得我好唔Man…

「啊啊啊啊啊~~~」

系我。

叫得咁凄厲嗰个系我。

「Sorry…我系咪捏到你只手好痛啊。」

KCB嗰头靠喺我膊头上面，唔敢望个萤幕…

「唔紧要，你惊就继续捉住我只手啦…」

KCB脸红红咁，有啲怕丑咁捉住我只手…

十指紧扣。

顶唔住了。

个裤裆顶唔住了。

完场，KCB即刻松开我只手…唔知系咪我太多手汗…

我同KCB讲我要送佢返屋企。

套戏系喺我屋企楼下睇，不过我都系坚持要由我屋企楼下送佢过海返佢屋企再我自己过返对面海返我自己屋企。

「唔使送啦！我又唔系女仔。」

「Emm…要嘅要嘅…」

「不如我哋行落去尖东再转船过海咯？」

「好啊。」紧系求之不得。

於是我地慢慢行去尖东。

「你最近写个首笑忘书真系好好听。」

「有咩…多谢…不过公司话无咁快出住…都唔知几时…」

「总会出既！」

「唔知我等唔等到呢…」

「你讲咩啊！大吉利是！」KCB用小拳拳攻击打咗我一下。

「好似…都系半红不黑咁…可能我会返广州…」

「你舍得喇？」

KCB望住我，只眼亮晶晶咁，好似有少少泪水…睇多阵，又似只系街灯既闪影…

之後我哋无出声。

行到去尖东海旁文化中心附近，嗰期唔知搞紧乜户外剧场，周围熄哂灯，好黑，突然有把声细细声咁喺後面传黎——

「哥哥…哥哥…」

我毛管都戙起哂，脑海即刻谂起咒怨入面个细路仔…啊啊，点解，我明明头先一路都无望住个萤幕，明明我只系睇咗两粒钟个天花板…

「哥哥…买枝花俾你女朋友啊…」

死火。

我望下後面个疑似中学生既细路，再望下隔离既KCB，佢好憎被人当女仔…

正想开口闹佢发鸡盲，个细路直头隊支花去KCB度。

简直欺人太甚！

「哥哥，买枝花俾你女朋友啊…」个细路向住KCB讲。

东南亚人问号？？？

於是KCB大笑住咁买咗枝花…

送俾我…

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~」

佢笑到停唔到，好唔容易忍到下笑，转头望下我个样好尴尬咁拎住一枝玫瑰花，又笑到停唔到。

而我，望住KCB笑到块面红哂，後面系维多利亚港既夜色…

唔舍得，我真系唔舍得。

再…努力下啦。

上到船，好大风，KCB双手揽住自己，於是我除咗件毒男必备格仔shirt披落佢度。

「点解你对我咁好既？」佢突然问。

「咁…咁…你系我朋友嘛。」

呜…如果你系条女，我肯定呢家就一嘢揽住你条腰，一啖就嘴落你到，再借啲二摸你背再渣落你个波到！

就奇！我唔敢。

事实上就算KCB系条女我都唔敢告白…

人哋又靓又红搵得又多钱…

我觉得自己是个零…

笑咩，唔好笑…

都唔好笑既…

之後隔咗一排，唔知点解KCB就无再搵我。

平时都系KCB搵我，我无主动搵佢既，人哋咁忙，又多function又多广告要拍，我点敢阻住佢呢。

咁就只好等佢搵我。

结果一等，就等咗三个月。

系cctvb撞到佢。

「轩仔…？」KCB用一种有啲生外既语气，扮住惊讶咁叫我。

「好耐无见…」佢望下隔离佢个天后师姐，又望下我。

天后师姐好醒水咁话唔阻我地吹水，行埋一边。

「Kenny…好耐无见…哈哈…」

KCB有啲唔自在咁望天望地就系唔望我…呜…使唔使咁，我都知我最近捱夜写歌，个黑眼圈又黑咗两度，又样衰咗三分…

「一阵录完节目你得唔得闲呀？」佢突然问。

「得呀得呀得呀得呀。」

「咁一阵一齐去食糖水。」

「好好好。」

今日录咗个类似又唱歌又玩游戏既综艺。

成个节目同KCB都无咩交集…

反而同天后YCY就好多“对手戏”。

其实我有时谂，如果当日唔系环/球签我，而系英/皇，咁我其实系咪都可以好似KCB咁，走偶像路线呢？

直到今日见到YCY，仲系咁近望住佢，平时都无乜几何…我发现我谂多咗。

偶像路线呢家嘢都系关人事唔关公司事。

望住YCY就知喇，一睇就知佢走实力派！

我都系唔好FF咁多。

录完节目，去到约定时间同地点，我竟然又见到实力派天后。

佢仲带左个几靓仔既男仔黎。

「行啦。」KCB细细声，有啲怕丑。

我向後望下个男仔同YCY…咦…

呢家呢个配搭，系咪…double dating！？

哇，估唔到呢个男仔好眉好貌，都几重口味。

之後，呢一个配搭既double dating重复咗好多次。

渐渐我都同YCY熟起上黎，发觉虽然外界报纸写到佢好串，其实佢真人系个傻大姐，几Nice，份人又无机心。

不过个靓仔，我就真系无办法同佢熟。

我成日觉得，啲靓仔都系唔会撩鼻屎唔会屙屎放屁，无聊到戆鸠。

KCB除外。

「你送Joey返去，我送Kenny啦。」

望住佢两师姐弟饮到少少醉，个靓仔咁样提議。

「唔好，你送Joey，我送Kenny。」我系咁同佢打眼色。

「下，但系明明你同Joey住得近，我又同Kenny住得近…」

呀屌，你真系戆鸠无话错你喎。

俾哂机会你都唔识做。

「咁…」

唔俾佢再讲嘢，我夹住KCB就走。

话送人其实我都无车…截咗架的士，我推咗KCB入去，大大声同的士呀叔讲：「铜锣湾X苑丫！」

KCB挨住我，系咁喺度伊伊哦哦唔知讲乜。

我挨埋去，听到佢讲：「CKH…CKH…」

我揽住佢，KCB骨架好细，同我一样都咁细。佢挨住我胸膛，头发飘黎少少好似爽身粉既香味，软绵绵咁…

「Kenny…」

KCB好似有啲醒咗，我见到佢擘大咗眼，望住地下无出声，但系佢仲系维持俾我揽住既动作。

好想…好想…锡佢…

「啊！我醒起喇。」的士司机大大声，笑呵呵咁讲：「你哋系Boy'z！」

我即刻推开KCB。

KCB慢慢坐起身，望住窗，无再讲嘢。

我又望住窗…呜…想喊…

…我同Steven差咁远，司机大哥你是唔是玩嘢。

如果我系Steven，一早沟咗KCB啦屌。

2003年12月30日，KCB生日，我送咗一个自制音乐盒俾佢，佢好开心。

个日好多圈中既朋友都有去，YCY有去，追YCY个靓仔都有去。

直落玩到第二日，KCB问我除夕有无嘢做，佢约我去睇烟花倒数。

於是我就即刻返去冲返个靓凉，换好套衫等住夜晚同KCB Dating。

到咗夜晚，我发现靓仔都有去。

「Sorry呀…Joey临时甩底…」KCB好唔好意思咁同我讲，然後佢望下我，又望下靓仔，好难为情咁。

哦，唔洗唔好意思，我向靓仔打眼色，如果你唔想可以走先啊。

靓仔竟然无走。

真系靓头猪脑。

於是我哋两个加埋一个戳眼戮鼻既靓仔，迫迫迫迫到去尖东海旁，等12点倒数烟花。

隔离个呀叔系咁食烟，KCB不断咳。

「我去买支水俾你。」

「唔使啦！你出咗去好难入返黎噶，Wilson，你去。」KCB同靓仔讲。

唉，靓仔已经被迫同我地两个麻甩仔倒数，又做哂电灯胆，我又点好意思使佢做嘢。

「唔好啦，我好快，你等等。」

「喂…」

於是我冲出去码头士多买水，买完又冲返去原地点。

睇住只表既分针不断迫进12点，我个心就跳得好快。

KCB KCB KCB…

KCB你知唔知我真系好钟意你…

跑到返去，竟然唔见咗KCB同靓仔。

明明头先系呢个位噶？明明我认住系呢碌灯柱丫无错呀仲有个红色波波嘛，点解呢家灯柱下面得对Gay佬系到打车轮既？KCB呢？靓仔呢？

「轩…轩仔…你返嚟喇…」

Gay佬之一好cute嗰个男仔推开Gay佬之二嗰麻甩仔，面红红咁望住我…

如果呢一个moment系拍紧电影，我手上嗰支水会慢动作趺落地下，然後水花四溅，然後我会慢动作咁转身跑走，跟住背景音乐就可能系播住梁汉文首七友：

谁人曾照顾过我的感受~~

待我温柔~吻过我伤口~~

能得到的安慰是失恋者得救後很感激忠诚的狗~~~

但呢个Moment唔系拍紧电影，所以我只系继续渣住支水，望住呢一对Gay佬…

靓仔先开声：「我头先想讲我都想放水…咳…我好快返。」

KCB放开靓仔只手，望住我，唔出声。

「你…知唔知咁样会被人影到？」

唔知点解个一刻我只谂到呢句嘢…

「如果你惊你可以走先。」KCB好嬲。

「你同佢…几耐呀…」

「…两个月到啦。」

即系我哋Double dating开始咗一個月之後…

原来，KCB一直想将我介绍俾YCY！？

啊啊啊啊啊，我唔钟意呢type噶，每朝早我望住块镜已经好赏心悦目唔洗再加强我视觉冲击啊啊啊啊。

「你…系咪觉得我好核突呀…」KCB眼有泪光咁问我。

「唔系呀！紧系唔系啦！」

点会核突…

我想同你格剑添…

「你真系唔觉得有问题？」KCB望住我，只眼闪闪发光：「你接受到？」

「系啊…」

「咁，我哋仲系好朋友？」

「当然啦。」

KCB安心咁笑。

周围啲人开始大叫倒数，十，九，八，七，六，五，四，三，二，一！

天空绽放出一朵又一朵花火，霹雳啪喇，我个心都跟住霹雳啪喇咁，碎成一片片，落入维多尼亚海…

2004年1月1日零时零分，我作为KCB只兵既生涯，由此开始。

待续


	2. Chapter 2

2

我眼前嘅左手边，有一张摺櫈。

我嘅右手边，系麻甩仔Wilson。

介绍返，麻甩仔Wilson前身系我以为追YCY嗰个靓仔，不过经上一集结尾嚟个大反转，佢摇身一变已变成追到KCB嘅麻甩仔。

而摺櫈君，佢同佢嘅同类一样，作为中国七大武器之首，佢嘅奥妙之处，系可以藏於民居之中，随手可得，仲可以坐住佢嚟掩藏杀机，就算被差人周到，佢都挫你唔入。

「轩仔，真系好多谢你今日出嚟陪我啊。」麻甩仔捏住手上个礼物袋，感激到差啲流涕咁同我讲。

呜呀…我真系…我真系…

好想十巴十巴咁冚过去！

冚到佢鼻屎都飞埋出嚟，冚到佢老母都唔认得佢！

「唔…唔洗客气…呵呵呵呵呵…」

我望下张摺櫈，彷佛听到佢喺度唱住歌呼唤我。

把声…仲要系城城嚟。

摺櫈：谁轻轻叫唤我，唤醒心中爱火~

「情人节你都陪我出嚟拣礼物俾Kenny，你真不愧为Kenny既好兄弟啊。」

我唔想做KCB嘅好兄弟，呜呜，我宁愿做你个襟兄弟啊。

「其实呢…我之前仲误会咗你对Kenny有意思…Sorry，我真系以小人之心度君子之腹。」麻甩仔面红红咁，好唔好意思。

「点会啊傻啦哈哈哈哈哈你点解会咁谂痴线啊呵呵呵。」

「Sorry啊，我差唔多够钟走先喇。今晚约咗Kenny去半岛…Emm，一阵我迟到嗰傻猪会嬲噶。系呢，今日情人节你无约咩？」

呢一刻，我用眼尾余光扫一扫左手边张摺櫈。

佢喺我嘅270至290度角之间。

如果我用左手拎起张摺櫈车埋麻甩仔到，应该不足以致命。

如果我双手拎起张摺櫈再车埋佢个头到，即使不足致命，应该都够佢系深切治疗部吽返一头半个月。

又或者，我呢家可以直接喺台下起飞脚，入佢中路。

等佢下半身Function唔到，咁佢就无得搞KCB。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…！」

咦？麻甩仔呢？

「喂！你做乜呀！放返低张摺櫈！」茶餐厅呀姐喝住我…

我乖乖放低七大武器之首…

「埋单呀！」

「几钱…」

「发鸡盲呀你，两个常餐呀！」

如果，我高中个班主任好似呢位呀姐，我应该中咗高考状元…

我乖乖系荷包拎出六十…

「62呀！你有个常餐转咗涷饮呀！」

我乖乖系荷包拎出六十二…

走出茶餐厅，我身处於加连威老道，太阳晒到我有啲头晕。

连我都唔舍得嘅两蚊，被麻甩仔加咗杯涷柠茶走甜少冰就咁无咗。

我永远都会记住呢两蚊，连同KCB一齐，就咁被麻甩仔食咗。

I am a loser…

「谁人曾照顾过我的感受~待我温柔~吻过我伤口~~能得到的安慰是失恋者得救後很感激忠诚的狗~~~」

「如能为你哭~~哭得出眼泪~失眠~至少能睡~~想起你如何不对~怎麽我还要追~~~」

「我就回去~别引出我泪水~~尤其明知水瓶座最爱是流泪~~若然道别是下一句~可以闭上了你的咀~无谓再会要是再会更加心碎~~~」

「求你别要~如从前纯熟地碰我~~而我问我~为何还能够碰伤我~~不要让我~一败涂地~输得更多~OH~~~」

「明知单恋惊险~但我还未脱险~~如果初恋肤浅~怎麽我会兴奋狂热~~但却又甚麽都怯~~~啊啊啊啊啊~~~」

「够喇！」我支咪被YCY一嘢抢走咗。

「你醒下啦！Kenny已经被人沟走咗噶喇！你没机会噶喇！」

「呜呜呜呜呜…点解…你又话陪我嘅…又话安慰我嘅…点解你仲要咁讲…」

YCY即刻有啲唔好意思。

「呃…咁我平时对住啲记者已经成日要讲假话，对住你无咩压力就…」

「呜呜呜呜呜…你可唔可以安慰吓我…」

「唉，你振作下啦，咁你去同Wilson争下咯，你仲有好多优点噶——」

「呜呜呜呜呜…例如呢…」

YCY望住我，由头扫落脚。

「……」

「……」

十秒过去。

「嚟！你尽情唱歌啦！你唱歌一定好过佢！绝无假话！」佢俾返支咪我，再拍下佢个赤鱲角机场。

「呜呜呜呜呜…我仲要唱出卖同抱抱…仲有痛爱…」

「你可唔可以唱返你自己啲歌…」

「呜呜呜呜呜…又唔俾我唱你啲歌…」

「之但系我啲风格唔系咁…」

「呜呜呜呜呜…咁我无你咁多歌丫嘛…」

「得！我帮你点！」

隔咗一阵，音乐响起，竟然系My way…

「I will find my way~~I want a different way~~After the wind and rain~~There'll be a brand new day…小时候受伤有人心疼失落有人安慰~~现在遇到困难自己就要学会面对…鸣鸣…」

嗰次，系我人生第一次，唱My way唱得咁伤心。

我喺度谂，我以後既人生系唔系除咗苦情歌之外唱唔出其他歌…？

我谂我要试下放下KCB。

放下呢一条我人生既弯路。

英文有句俚语，When god closes a door, he opens a window。

不过嚟到我呢度，喺神封完我条弯路，佢又开咗另一条弯路俾我。

「不如我哋一阵再散下步先返去咯？」

望住眼前呢个朋友介绍嘅朋友，只系识咗半个月，好矮嘅男仔面红红咁望住我…

我先突然醒觉条弯路已变成不归路。

我打咗个冷震。

「Emm…不如都系返去啦，头先饮得太多，我个头有啲痛。」

矮仔有啲唔开心，不过都系嘟起嘴咁话「好啦。」

起哂鸡皮。

嘟嘴呢家嘢，我奉劝各位唔好对住你自以为暧昧既对像乱做…

除非你好有把握你个对像冧你，又除非，你系KCB。

分道扬镳之後，我沿住尖东海旁谂住行返红磡。

讲起KCB，距离上一次见佢已经又过咗几个月。

相信KCB已经被麻甩仔小明小小明上上下下左左右右前前後後火车穿山窿咗…

我望住个维多利亚海，想睇下执唔执得返我碎成九万几片个心…

KCB…再见了。

你净系着住我件睡衣同条底褲喺我面前弯低腰既美景会永存於我心底。

返到屋企，鞋都未除，电话突然响起叮叮两声。

当年，仲未有Whatsapp，所以我打开咗短信栏嚟睇，发现竟然系矮仔。

矮仔：我返到屋企啦 今日玩得好开心 多谢你呀 :p

做乜嘢啫…

做乜嘢啫？

做乜要花五毛send个短信俾我报平安？

你又唔系我条女，你又唔系KCB！

我一啲都无担心过你我同你唔系好熟你同我收返你条脷入去！

屌，心好累。

我打开电脑…

你哋想像下，2004当年，仲未有智能手机，嗰时啲人如果要自恋只会戆鸠鸠咁拎住部Sony Ericsson对住块镜撑起棚牙自拍；同样，当年仲未有IG，连Facebook都未兴，要想人关注想人羡慕，就要用一样叫Xanga——类似blog一样存在嘅史前遗物。

我忍唔住…打开KCB个Xanga。

我知，我知你哋想讲乜。

你哋想话我前一段先讲完要放下佢。

其实…我都系想自己死心。

KCB如果系一个死港女，咁样，佢嗰Xanga嘅文章可能系咁：

★,,*＊ ；今日禾同咗老公bb猪去拍拖╳×＊

♥♥禾真系巧爱尒牙::

猪猪尒G唔G牙**'';;;;;')))

DLLM丫。

我就我啦，禾乜嘢禾！

尒系乜嚟呀吓！嗰啲;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;又系乜意思！吓！？

你条死港女！我就知道你系条净系钟意靓仔嘅无内涵死港女！

我，CKH，唔恨！

但系，世事不如人意。

结果KCB最後一篇Xanga系咁：

我知道现在的我应该知足…但是为什麽心里面总记挂着你？

如果在我身旁的是你而不是他，那该多好？

那夜在尖东海旁，我送你的玫瑰花已经凋谢了吗？

？？？

？？？？？

？？？？？？

我缓缓打出十四个南亚人问号。

咁…咁…

你…系我？

KCB…记挂住我？

唔知自己有无表错情，但系嗰一刻，积存喺我心中一百多天嘅情绪终於都爆发出嚟。

我忍唔住花五毛send咗个短信俾KCB。

我：Kenny，你最近好忙…？

隔咗阵，KCB竟然应我…

KCB：=_=

鸣…

好，好！

我一个拍案叫绝。

KCB呢五毛真系用得极好！

我完全感受到佢点样用心咁用部Sony Ericcson由原本嘅九方输入法揿三下转去符号…平时我都懒得打符号因为麻烦，但系佢仲竟然打咗三个=_=…！

我完全想像到佢嗰一种扭扭拧拧想我问佢关心佢但又唔好意思面红红嘟起个嘴嘅可爱样！

呜呀…

呢个时候手机又叮叮两声。

矮仔：我瞓喇…Have a nice dream

妖…

无人想知咯。

第二日，喺我send咗大约五十条短信俾佢之後，佢又再应我：

KCB：乜你仲会关心我噶咩？

唔得了。

唔得了。

我决定要披荆斩棘，搵返条弯路嚟行啊啊啊啊啊。

KCB你等我啊啊啊啊啊啊。

理智君：轩仔我off喇。

我：啊？你走喇？几点返嚟食饭啊？今晚蒸排骨喎。

理智君：我…我…我暂时唔会返嚟噶喇…

我：理智君…

理智君：轩仔，你要好好生活啊…

我：呜呜…理智君…一路好走…呜呜…

就系咁，失去了理智君的我狗冲咗去KCB屋企。

「你…做乜走嚟啊。」

打开门，我就见到KCB眼红红，好似喊过嚟咁。

「你…你…你无事啊嘛？」

「……」

「你Xanga讲，想留喺你身旁嗰个，系咪…系咪…」

KCB哽咽咗一声，突然就扑过嚟揽住我…

呜…

好香，好软…T-T

我真系好钟意你啊，KCB…

KCB细细声咁喺我个怀抱里面喊，我个心都激动到跟住喊…

望住佢个对大眼睛不断流出眼泪，我就心痛到不得了。

到底发生咩事你会喊到咁？

系咪麻甩仔Wilson烚你！？

你Xanga讲嘅嘢系咩意思…

心里面好多好多问题，不过我都系唔敢问出口。

我只敢静静鸡，逐吋逐吋咁收紧揽住佢对手…

过咗阵，门口突然发出声响，原来系Steven返嚟。

KCB即刻推开我坐返好。

「轩仔？乜事咁错荡？」Steven一路除鞋，一路问我。

「我——」

「你舍得返嚟喇咩？」KCB语气好差咁问Steven。

「关你咩事呀又？」Steven都唔惹少，一秒着咗…

「点解唔关我事？你同我系一个组合噶！一阵要去练舞喇你成晚去咗边呀？！」

「你烦够未呀？呢家咪返咗嚟咯！你唔好以为我叫声你大佬你就真系我呀哥呀！」

Steven澎一声咁山埋道房门。

KCB企喺Steven道房出面，无出声，但就激动到系咁抖大气。

「Sorry…」过咗阵，佢拧转，只眼又红红哋。

「Emm…我唔阻你哋喇都系…」

「我送你落楼下丫。」

「唔使啦。」

「唔紧要啦…我都要顺便买包烟。」

KCB几时开始食烟噶？

你点可以食烟！

你系不食人间烟火嘅仙子唔系死MK港女啊！

你系只小白兔只可以叼红萝卜唔系叼红万啊喂！

最後佢都系送到我去楼下街口间7仔。

结果发现，KCB唔系食红万而系买左包绿Luck…

KCB兰花手咁叼住支绿Luck，昂起头呼出一口烟，然後佢就咁静静望住个天。

KCB…

到底仆街Wilson对KCB做咗啲乜。

呢一刻，我好後悔。

曾经…有一张至真嘅摺櫈摆喺我面前，我冇珍惜。到冇咗嘅时候，先至後悔莫及。尘世间最痛苦，莫过於此。如果个天可以俾个机会我返转头嘅话，我会拎起张摺櫈车埋去仆街麻甩仔Wilson度再同佢讲三个字：我屌你…

「你同Wilson最近点啊…」

KCB好似无估过我会咁问，佢个身震咗震，然後有啲闷闷不乐咁。

「做乜无啦啦提佢？」

「无啊…咁…话哂嗰时都成日同你哋double dating…」

「咁你同Joey呢？」KCB又呼出一口烟，差开话题。

「Joey发现佢都系钟意靓仔，而我又发现我都系钟意靓女…就…」

「咁Joey咪啱你咯？」KCB好可爱咁擘大只眼讲。

Emm。

「之但系我唔系靓仔嘛…」

「点会啊，你好靓啊。」KCB面不改色咁讲。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈好好笑。」

「我讲真噶。」

「咁你呢？你钟意边一类型。」我问。

「我啊…」

佢又开始举起只兰花手，望住天空。

KCB由始至终都无答到呢个问题。

好多好多年之後，我依然搞唔清KCB到底钟意边一Type。

之後，佢同过好多人拍拖，款款唔同件件新鲜，但系CKH，由始至终都唔系佢杯茶。

呢啲当然系後话。

当时嘅我好天真，又由於KCB同理智君就好似大婆同二奶咁，有你无我，所以我以为自己有机会。

嗰日返到屋企，我作咗首歌俾KCB。

Fly away。

「轩仔？下星期五晚你得唔得闲呀？」

「得得得！」

「我有套戏想睇呀…」

「好呀！系边一套呀？我去买飞丫。」

「见鬼2呀。」

「………………………」

Hi，天花板，好耐无见，我又嚟探你了。

到咗约会嗰日，我用新买嘅牛龟咁大部Ipod U2录低咗我写俾KCB首歌，打算送俾佢。

KCB好准时就到咗，佢今日着咗件粉红色嘅T-Shirt，呜，佢真系生得好可爱好靓…

我哋入到戏院，我问佢涷唔涷。

「唔涷…CKH，你真系好人。」

KCB一本正经咁望住我讲。

我唔知点答佢好，当下净系觉得耳尖好热。

电影好快开始，我望住亲爱嘅天花板，感受住被KCB捏住手臂既痛…

如果，以後都可以咁样陪你睇鬼片，多好。

完场之後，我又提议行路落尖东再陪佢搭船过海送佢返屋企。

搭完船，我哋又去咗搭叮叮车。

我感觉到KCB同我一样好唔想今日结束咁…

电车摇摇摆摆咁驶到去囍帖街外时，我拎出准备好嗰一份礼物俾KCB。

「点解无啦啦送礼物俾我嘅？」KCB好惊讶咁问。

「Emm…你听吓先啦…」

KCB用耳筒塞好耳仔，开始听我写俾佢嘅歌。

嗰四分半钟简直系我人生中最长既四分半钟。

我望住佢先系疑惑，然後开始面有难色…

「轩仔。」KCB除听耳筒，望住我，个嘴擘大又合返埋，然後话：「我有一半听唔明…sorry…我啲普通话真系几普通…」

「我…我有写低啲歌词。」

其实喺佢开始脸色变嗰时，我就感觉得到，但唔知点解当下我咁够姜，仲话要拎歌词俾佢睇…

「唔使喇…轩仔…其实…」

我大气都唔够胆抖一啖，好似只狗仔咁望住KCB…

「如果喺我身边嘅唔系Steven，而系你，就好喇。」KCB再次强调：「轩仔，你真系个好人。」

Steven？？？

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊T-T

乜原来想我喺佢身边系指想我做佢拍档组Boy'z！？？？

「嗯…连Wilson都唔肯陪我睇鬼片…你又陪我睇鬼片又陪送礼物俾我…多谢你呀…」

「使…使乜客气…哈哈哈。」

「CKH，我好庆幸遇到你。」KCB将个头挨落我膊头上面，眯埋眼。「Wilson又好，Steven又好，无论将来佢哋喺唔喺我身边都好，你永远都系我最好嘅好朋友。」

叮。

示统提示：你已得到好人卡一张。

呜呜呜呜呜呜呜…

我唔知我当时系点样捱完之後嘅时间，直到送到KCB去佢屋企楼下，睇住佢转身上楼之後，我啲眼泪先叭叭声咁两行流出嚟。

男人老狗我就咁一路喊住一路行，身上仲要一包纸巾都无…

由大坑行到返铜锣湾附近，咁啱见到报纸档。

「呜呜…唔该…纸巾几钱一包…」

「两蚊。」

「咁呀…呜呜…我买一包先…」

十分钟後…

「呜呜…唔该…比包纸巾我…」

「三蚊。」

「呜呜…头先嗰档两蚊咋喎…」

「咁你返头先嗰档买咯！」

「……」

如是者，我沿途总共买左七次纸巾，终於一路喊住咁由铜锣湾一直行返返去中环码头。

手机叮叮两声，我拎出嚟一睇，又系矮仔，佢又用咗五毛钱send短信嚟…

矮仔：轩 唔知你後日得唔得闲？上次你话好饮嗰只咖啡 我托朋友喺越南买咗返嚟俾你呀 :D

呜…点解，呢一刻我觉得其实矮仔都几cute…

弯路上兜兜转转，最终我又返返去不归路上。

就系咁，我，CKH，人生中第一次GAY情奉献咗俾矮仔。

矮仔生得一啲都唔靓，不过都算cute嗰一type。打机嗰时，佢都系会挨到好埋，不过佢只脚就唔似得KCB咁白白净无乜毛，相反佢都几多脚毛，磨下磨下我只脚，但我就唔会好似被KCB磨咁被佢磨到鸠痕…

矮仔同KCB一样，都好钟意嘟嘴，不过…对住佢，就一啲都激唔起我对住KCB嗰种保护欲…

矮仔都好似KCB咁拎我件睡衣嚟着，不过佢就唔似得KCB咁姣，下身净系着条底裤。矮仔MAN好多，坦荡荡咁直头咩都无着，喺我面前弯低腰执番皂…

想当年周杰伦都仲系凭住一首开不了口红咗几年，不过由於我系来自2020年，请容许我用以下嘅时间为矮仔点一首2006年嘅菊花台。

菊花残

满地伤

你的笑容已泛黄~~~

「轩仔…不如我哋分手啦…」

矮仔捏住嚿番皂咁同我讲。

人生第一段GAY情不明不白结束咗之後几日，我竟然收到麻甩仔Wilson电话。

「呜呜呜呜呜…Kenny…Kenny飞咗我呀…」

我难掩心中嘅兴奋，扮住一副好可惜既声安慰佢。

「我…可唔可以…托你俾一样嘢佢呀…佢唔听我电话…」

当下我觉得佢真系几可怜。

於是我应承咗佢，佢约咗我去尖东海旁见面。

去到，竟然又系当日佢同KCB打车轮个支灯柱！

Wilson就坐喺围栏边，望住个海…

「轩仔，真系多谢你…」佢拎咗只戒指出嚟，「本来…系一周年礼物嚟…点知…点知…点知…点知…点知…」

「点知一年都捱唔到。」见佢咁辛苦，我好心咁帮佢讲出嚟。

「呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜…」

「你可唔可以…可唔可以…」

「帮你照顾Kenny，放心，你将Kenny交比我啦。」

「系帮我俾只戒指佢…」

「你仲有咩遗言——啊唔系，仲有咩想我帮你同Kenny讲啊。」

「话俾佢听…我爱佢…」Wilson讲完，就突然跳咗落个海到…

即系，我唔系唔想救佢，不过当时已经系冬天，系04年嘅冬天，系好拿涷的，而且我水性又麻麻…

於是乎我只好大声咁对住怒海呼唤佢——

「Wilson,Wilson！ Where are you？」

「I am sorry~~~~~Wilson~~~~~~~」

当然，呢家唔系拍紧Cast Away，我唔系Tom Hanks，Wilson都唔系一个排球飘咗出海就从此消失。有几个壮汉经过，跳咗落海救咗Wilson，仲当场帮佢人攻呼吸。

望住Wilson被个大只猛男人攻完之後面红红嗰样…

我喺度谂，莫非…莫非…佢同KCB系性生活不和谐！？

Wilson，後会有期。

呢个世界咁大，唔止得KCB一棵树，非0莫属啊。

於是乎就系咁，迈入2005年，我同KCB又再各自回歸单身。

待续


	3. Chapter 3

3

上回提到，喺我极速被矮仔飞咗我同时，KCB都飞咗麻甩仔Wilson。

就喺我满心欢喜咁以为呢个故事以後都唔会再出现呢两个二打六嗰名，我可以专心致志做番KCB背後只兵嘅时候，我哋四个人嘅齿轮又再俾命运呢条HIHI夹硬咁砌埋一齐转动…

嗱，先旨声明，我对矮仔真系一啲Feel都无。

就算有，都系啲咁丁丁内疚加心虚…

毕竟都系我唔好，拍咗一个月拖，我都俾唔到咩甜蜜嘅感觉佢。

可怜矮仔嚿番皂趺完又执，执完又趺，如此这般重复2046次之後，我…我都系…

以下嘅时间，我要讲一个故事俾大家听。

呢个故事嘅主角，系一个叫呀Sam嘅美男子。

呀Sam系一个机师，佢年青有为，日日都梳住嗰蛋挞头，拖住个Rimowa由呢个机场飞去嗰个机场。今日CX，听日长荣，後日星航，大後日全日空，大大後日Virgin Australia…唔系，我唔系讲紧佢手渣嘅飞机，我系讲紧佢胯下嗰啲空姐。佢只需要勾吓手指头，就有无数美女拜倒喺佢条石榴裤下，爱情，对於佢嚟讲系非必需品。

呀Sam本身都系一个有钱仔，做机师只系佢既兴趣，赚钱买花戴嗰种；佢住大坑，唔系楼下有茶记同车仔面啲油烟同老鼠攻哂上楼嗰边，系大坑道上面望住跑马地嘅豪宅，事隔十几年，今时今日呀Sam话俾我听佢屋企已经升到八千几万。

呀Sam表面上好似要风得风，要雨得雨咁，但系其实，佢心里面一直都有个空洞，呢一个空洞，系关於一架迷失於岁月洪流嘅飞机。

由呀Sam第一日做机师，佢就见到呢一架无名无机号嘅飞机静静咁停泊喺航空公司大楼附近嘅角落，佢好好奇，问过人先知呢架飞机属於航空公司老细嘅收藏品，但因为日久失修啲零件都坏哂，连做零件间原厂都摺埋，所以架飞机就咁摆喺度，望住其他飞机日日又降又升，你都唔好话唔唏嘘…

好唔容易，呀Sam先求到老细借架飞机俾佢，佢出钱又出力，搵到有厂肯帮佢订造飞机零件，散尽家财，但系架飞机唔知点解都系飞唔起。

佢望住呢架飞机，夕阳西落…就算我有样有钱有机渣有靓女DIU又如何…！我…我只系想渣住你喺天际之间翱翔啊…

天空突然风云色变，雷光一闪，正所谓“唔~~~天气不似预期，但要走总要飞~~~”，唔通！？今日就系命中注定佢要渣住呢架飞机起飞嘅一日！？佢行埋架飞机，见到机身底隐约有行细字，只色同机身色差不多，怪唔得佢一直见唔到，上面写住三个中文字，唔通系机名…？呀Sam以前读国际学校，唔多识中文字，呢三个字系…

“小轩轩”

啊啊…

对唔住Sam哥，系我对你唔住！

小轩轩真系起唔到机啊啊啊啊啊！

对唔住矮仔，我对住你真系起唔到机…

你执几多次番皂都好，我都系无一杆进洞你嘅冲动…

系，我同矮仔行埋一个月，我哋都系未曳曳过。

所以我仲系…Emm…

青红萝卜汤红萝卜个拍挡…青——

我都唔知应该开心第一次嘅对像唔系矮仔定系伤心自己仲系青(嘟——)仔好…

讲返命运粒齿轮。

嗰一朝，我如常咁用五毛钱send咗个短信俾KCB向娘娘问安之後，我打开咗Xanga。

理智君一朝早就唔知去咗边，连我买俾佢个碗皮蛋瘦肉粥都未食完…

於是，我打开咗矮仔个Xanga嚟睇。

佢个Xanga系之前拍拖嗰时佢夹硬save落我电脑bookmark到，唔好误会。

我实情就无咩兴趣睇到佢Xanga打乜。

一谂起佢嗰Xanga可能系咁：

★,,*＊ ；今日禾同咗轩轩老公bb猪去拍拖唷╳×＊

♥♥禾真系巧爱尒牙::

轩轩老公bb猪尒G唔G牙**'';;;;;')))

——我就打哂冷震！

不过…话哂系我负咗人哋，系我唔好，无赵完先松…

所以我决定都系要关心下佢，话哂相识一场。於是，我打开佢个Xanga，发现矮仔个Xanga竟然系咁：

估唔到喺我最失意嘅时候，系我以为我唔会得到爱情嘅眷顾时，你会出现喺我人生之中…谢谢你，Wilson，I love u :)

下面仲有矮仔同麻甩仔Wilson张相…

What——黄德发！？

黄德发：因咩解究矮仔会同咗Wilson一齐噶？

我：我都唔知…发生咩事…

我只系知世界上有句嘢叫一语成谶，我今铺真系成为咗Wilson个襟兄弟…黄德发！？

黄德发：得喇，唔好系咁叫我。

我：……

唔知KCB知唔知道呢件事，我嗰吓个心唔知点解好慌，万一KCB得知佢前度极速有新欢，佢可能会心谂，超，咁嘅货色…但又好奇之下问咗个姐妹：呢件矮仔咩人嚟噶？

佢姐妹答佢：哦，好似之前同CKH拍过拖嘛。

KCB：咩话？佢系CKH个EX？CKH系GAY？咁佢成日缠住我即系想…好核突呀~咦~~(第一声)

於是，KCB打俾我：CKH，你听日唔洗再请安喇！我除你兵藉！

啊啊啊，唔好啊，唔好啊！

我好唔容易先等到KCB同麻甩Wilson分手，唔可以因为麻矮恋而功亏一篑！

於是喺理智君长期失踪下，我又狗冲咗去KCB屋企。

「轩仔…？」KCB打开咗条门罅，好惊讶咁望住我。

「呜呜呜呜呜…KCB你听我解释…呜呜呜呜呜…」

「你做乜啊？你快啲入嚟先…」KCB好惊慌咁打开门…

一道白光。

有一道白光刺入我眼帘。

KCB咩都无着净系着住条底裤，佢个身真系白雪雪滑脱脱…不过亲眼见到佢粒LIN，真系出奇地几黑…

「轩仔？」

你哋系咪好出奇我竟然无亲眼见过KCB粒LIN，系，其实佢两年前本水着写真我已经J——呀唔系，观赏过好多次，不过佢上过嚟我屋企咁多次我都无亲眼见过咁解…

佢粒LIN唔止黑，乳/晕仲好大，我真系未见过有男仔有咁大个乳/晕…

「轩仔！」

如果俾英女皇见到，佢可能会叫KCB走去白金汉宫个露台上面表演…

如果俾达文西见到，分分钟家下摆喺罗浮宫德农馆第711展厅嘅就唔系《蒙罗丽莎的微笑》而系《KCB的LIN》。

我只能够讲，佢对LIN简直可以列入世界第八大奇境，简直系一对旷世奇LIN！

「轩仔！！！」

我被KCB一声大叫由七大洋八大洲拉返嚟香港，当堂醒哂。

然後我好快就意识到唔对路…

「Kenny…我…我想去厕所…」讲完，我就冲咗去佢厕所。

讲返呀Sam。

话说自嗰次佢发现老爷机名叫小轩轩後，都系无办法开到架飞机。呢一日，佢咁啱由罗马飞返嚟香港，佢由中央客运廊谂住行返出去搭机场快线返屋企嗰时，佢心血来潮向落地玻璃窗一望——

系小轩轩…！小轩轩起飞了！

一飞冲天去…！一飞冲天去…！小小轩飞机…！

小轩轩自由自在咁在天空翱翔！

过咗阵，小轩轩机身突然剧烈震动，然後喷出一道白——Emm，白烟…然後就慢慢降落返机场。

呀Sam忍唔住咇出一滴晶莹剔透嘅泪水…

「轩仔…」KCB把声自厕所门外传来，语气好担心。

我拿拿临洗乾净只手，休返好条裤，打开厕所门。

「你无事呀嘛？你——」KCB已经着返衫，佢望下我喊完嚟对眼，又望下净返个厕纸筒嘅厕纸…

「我…我…」

「我听Joey讲，你失恋…」

YCY你条八婆！

「你唔好咁啦…」KCB细细声咁讲：「乜你真系咁钟意佢咩…你喊到成卷厕纸都无哂…」

Emm。

「系喇，Wilson搵过我…」我差开话题。

「佢搵你做乜？」KCB眼神即刻冷落嚟，然後走返出厅。

「佢俾咗只戒指我，叫我俾你…呃，不过我今日唔记得带。」

「哦。」

然後，我哋两个都无出声。

各自坐喺沙发两边…

隔咗阵，KCB先开口。

「我买咗新出只Resident Evil 4，你有无兴趣一齐玩？」

「好呀…」

不过用ps2开咗只game之後，我哋发现只game无得双人玩。

「Emm…你玩先啦。」我将个1p手制让俾KCB。

KCB开始操控住呀Leon上上落落，唔知点解，望住电视机里面个靓仔Leon系咁行一步退後三步，闪闪缩缩咁…

呜呀…点解连KCB操控只GAME嘅人物睇落都咁柔弱！我真系好想保护Leon啊…

「不如你玩丫…」唔知几时开始，原来KCB已经由沙发另一边愈坐愈埋我度…

我接过部手制，开始打机。

Leon行行下，角落突然弹出只丧尸，KCB吓到成个人贴埋嚟，佢只白白净无乜毛嘅脚又贴住我只脚…

我当下唔识反应，可怜呀Leon就咁GG咗。

KCB捉住我只手臂，好耐好耐…都无放手。

我望住电视机画面上个Continuous？Yes or No，唔知应该点做好…

「轩仔…乜…原来你…钟意男仔？」

「我…」

「其实，Cheetah我都识佢…我同佢个妹好frd…」

Cheetah就系矮仔嘅英文名，你哋话系咪好好笑，矮到咁仲改个咁勇猛嘅英文名…

「轩…」

呀Sam：小轩轩！嚟啦！我哋再一次於空中翱翔啦！

我：啊啊啊啊啊啊唔好啊啊啊…

理智君：呀Sam你够喇！小轩轩啱啱先飞完，佢无哂油噶喇！

我：理智君你返嚟喇？救我啊！

呀Sam：理智君，我估唔到你咁厚面皮，竟然敢喺Kenny面前出现…你呢个小三，你知唔知个丑字点写噶？你真系好意思喎！

理智君：呜呜呜…其实我先系大婆啊…系…我系个不知廉耻嘅贱人…我明知轩仔钟意狐狸精Kenny多啲…

我：唔系咁噶…理智君！

理智君：轩仔…我都系唔阻你同Kenny…今晚唔洗留饭俾我喇…我上飞鹅山扎个营冷静下…

我：唔好啊…！我今晚煮咗你最钟意嘅糖醋骨啊！理智君！Come back！

呀Sam：Come on！小轩轩！一飞冲天去啦！

就系咁，我一嘢推倒咗KCB…

「轩…？」

KCB对眼擘到好大，好惊咁望住我。

呢一刻，理智君又好，呀Sam又好，小轩轩又好…已经无关重要。

我，CKH，好清楚自己做紧乜。

Emm…应该系，除非唔系。

我好清楚知道自己扯哂旗，好清楚知道自己扯哂旗咁压住KCB，好清楚知道KCB知道我扯哂旗咁压住佢…

而我都好清楚知道，我将要锡KCB…

「唔好呀…！」

KCB出尽全力想推开我，但系推唔开。

嗰时KCB仲未操大只，如果呢件事推迟五年发生，我系一定无可能够力压住佢，话说，我都唔知点解当时我咁大力…

你哋有无听过有个故仔——得喇得喇，唔系呀Sam呀，俾Sam哥抖抖，我系想讲，有个细路被架货车撞到，佢老母竟然可以举起部货车，救个细路出嚟…

我想讲嘅系，或者，我呢一刻嘅气力，系爱啊…

我捉住佢两只手嘅手腕唔俾佢反抗，然後开始锡佢条颈，KCB系咁叫唔好啊，放开我啊…搞到好似我强女女女佢咁…

理智君：你坚系强女女女紧佢喎…

我：你唔系上飞鹅山噶咩！吓！？走呀你！今晚糖醋骨无你份！再嘈丫拿我叫霞姨收走埋你个饭盒…！

锡下锡下，我仲扯高KCB件衫，开始啜佢个两粒有资格放去罗浮官展览嘅旷世奇LIN。

我估可能我0岁嗰时无食饱，又唔知系咪我啜LIN嘅技巧太好，KCB被我啜到成个人软哂，渐渐放弃咗挣扎…

我解开自己条裤，小轩轩已经扯到就嚟漏机油…

呜呀…我等唔切喇！於是我一嘢扯低KCB条裤——

有条底裤。

呜呀…我等唔切喇！於是我一嘢扯低KCB条底裤——

……

…

小斌斌好乖巧咁静静瞓喺修剪得好整齐嘅花丛中。

小轩轩：小斌斌~你快啲同我玩啦~嚟啦~我哋玩格剑啊。

小斌斌：但系我好眼瞓啊…我无兴趣玩喎…

小轩轩：小斌斌！你快啲起身啦！

小斌斌：但系我好攰，起唔到身…

我拉开KCB遮住块面只手，见到佢喊紧…

我慢慢帮KCB着返条底裤，然後帮佢着返条面裤，再帮佢拉返件衫落嚟…

佢件T-shirt被我整到皱哂，於是我又帮佢逐条皱摺拉返直…

然後，我又将佢扶返正个人，坐返好喺沙发…

我再将部ps2 p1手制塞落佢只手…

再帮佢揿埋Continuous…

头先被丧尸咬死咗嘅Leon都复活咗…

一切都还原。

同两分钟前唔同嘅，只有KCB啲眼泪。

我望下周围都见唔到有纸巾，头先厕所啲厕纸又被我用哂，我当堂好後悔我上嚟之前见楼下报纸档一包纸巾卖三蚊贵而无买到…

「你…你玩啦…」我震住把声咁讲。

「…你走。」

我企系KCB屋企楼下大堂，望住条街发呆。

如果问我头先嗰半个钟发生嘅事情有乜意义，我会答你，除咗可以一尝KCB粒LIN嘅滋味，就系我深深明白到，人生有好多事情唔系好似打机咁，揿个Contiuous就可以无限复活从新嚟过。

KCB同我嘅友谊似乎已经走到尽头。

我无勇气再搵佢，无勇气再用五毛钱send短信俾佢。

更坏嘅系，无耐之後，Boy'z竟然宣布解散。

电视机l里面，KCB毫无灵魂咁拎住支咪对住镜头讲：「今晚喺Boy'z最後一次系台上表演。」

曾经，KCB同我讲过，如果喺佢身边嘅唔系Steven而系我就好…

手足只得两个字

所以只有两个知

佢当我系手足，我当佢系衣服…

佢当我系兄弟，我当佢系条女…

佢想同我互相支持做佢一世好朋友，我就想食咗佢只猪——啊唔系，佢已经被Wilson火车穿山窿咗——我就想同佢互相格剑做我一世好老婆…

系我伤害咗KCB…

之後几个月，我以为KCB真系会就此消失喺我生命中…

当然唔系。

事实上KCB唔止无喺我生命中消失，佢仲无处不在添。

广告见到佢，电台听到佢，杂志睇到佢，电视台撞到佢…

只系，KCB唔再同我讲嘢…

就好似，KCB从来都未曾认识过CKH呢个人一样。

睇到呢度，你系咪以为我沦为KCB只兵嘅生涯会就此结束。

事实上，我无办法轻易咁放下KCB…

P.S. 作者仲好似夸大海口话佢要写十万字。

所以接下来，我依然会继续废噏。

做兵嘅意义就系，无论女神钟唔钟意你都好，佢show唔show你都好，你一样会默默守护喺佢身边。

虽然唔敢再搵KCB，不过我都系日日上佢Xanga睇下佢做过乜。

天气开始回暖之时，KCB开始养狗。

系一只黑白秋田犬狗仔，叫饭团。

KCB上载咗几张佢同饭团嘅合照，睇住饭团傻奸奸咁，伸条脷出嚟舔KCB块面…

呜呜…

我真系…真系…！

真系好想做只狗去舔KCB啊啊啊啊啊！

由於实在太挂住KCB，我又写咗首歌俾佢。

首歌叫《只是太爱你》。

多年之後我喺网上见到，有条HIHI话我首歌似《老鼠爱大米》…

DKLM…

两首歌除咗都系2005年产出，无样似咯OK？

OK？

我将首歌烧成CD，因为惊寄失，仲好有诚意咁偷偷潜入KCB屋企大厦，偷偷咁放落佢个信箱到。

估唔到，隔咗几日，我竟然收到KCB回信！

我好高兴咁打开封信，发现竟然系佢原封不动咁将我封信，拆都无拆过…就咁寄返俾我…

仲要系平邮…佢根本唔Care会唔会寄失…

呜呜呜呜呜…

由於我唔想打搅到KCB，费时打电话骚扰佢，又唔想佢收到我个五毛短信叮叮两声就感到烦厭，所以我又好有诚意咁写咗封信俾佢，又由於我惊寄失，所以我又偷偷潜入KCB屋企大厦，正打算偷偷咁放落佢个信箱——

「张生，好耐无见喇！」看更黄叔见到我，笑哂咁同我打招呼。虽然我少上KCB屋企，不过我成日送佢返嚟，所以同黄叔有两句计倾。

「哈哈系啊，好耐无见喇。」我一边乾笑，一边想塞封信落KCB个信箱，说时迟那时快，黄叔竟然一招一阳指，顶住咗信封个入口…

「唔好意思啊张生，关生同我讲如果见到你，唔好俾你塞嘢入佢度喎…」

嗰下我真系觉得无地自容到想搵个窿捐入去，假假哋都系个歌星仔丫，人要面树要皮啊呜呜呜呜呜…

「仲有，关生话唔好俾你入嚟…」

我失魂落魄咁走返出KCB屋企大堂，走到去出面档报纸档…

「呜呜呜呜…俾包纸巾我…」

「三蚊。」

正当我想喺裤袋拎三蚊出嚟嗰时——

「嗱。」

有人队咗包纸巾过嚟。我隔住成壳眼泪，隐约见到包纸巾竟然用过。

呢一个moment…

我真系顶唔紧…

要爆了…

「哇屌你！呀叔你唔好咁L过份喎！你包纸巾卖三蚊我已经忍你好L耐噶喇吓！你知唔知隔五条街档报纸档都系两蚊咋吓！你大拿拿卖贵人五成价钱仲要拎包开过嘅纸巾俾我！我假假哋都系粒歌星仔嚟丫！乐坛四小强你无L听过咩你知唔L知我叫——」

「CKH。」

「好你知！你知——」

我用手抹走嗰一壳眼泪，见到KCB拖住饭团，只手维持住拎住包纸巾停喺空中嘅姿势…

「Ken…Kenny…！」

「你唔钟意用开过嘅纸巾，可以自己买。」KCB黑口黑面咁塞咗包纸巾俾我，就想转身走入佢屋企大堂…

「唔系啊！我用！我用！我发鸡盲以为你系个报纸档呀叔咋！」

「乜我呢家好似呀叔咩？」

「不是的不是的球球你原谅我啊！(普通话)」

「我都话我普通话好普通咯！」

「呜呜…唔系啊…我…我语无伦次…」

「你抹下啲眼泪鼻涕先啦…好核突。」

我珍而重之咁喺KCB俾我包纸巾拎出一张，抹完眼泪再摆落个鼻上面，啊啊…好香啊…

KCB见我呻完鼻涕，粗声粗气咁讲：「无事啦嘛？无事咁我返上楼喇！」

「Kenny！等等…！我…我真系好对唔住…！」

KCB停咗系度。

「我…我知我hurt咗你…你当我系朋友…我竟然…竟然…」

KCB叹咗口气，拧转身望住我。

「CKH你对我真系好好，同你一齐好开心，我真系好钟意同你一齐…但系唔系情侣嗰种…你明唔明？」

我猛咁点头…

「如果你仲系钟意我，我唔想同你做朋友…因为我唔想伤害你，你明唔明？」

我又猛咁点头…

「咁…你系咪由呢家开始唔会再钟意我？」

我继续猛咁点头…不过就加咗句：「朋友嗰种钟意…得唔得…？」

KCB望住我双眼，唔出声，隔咗阵，佢终於有啲勉强咁夹硬挤咗个笑容出嚟。

我谂，KCB系知道我仍然会继续钟意佢…只系，佢一但讲咗呢番说话，佢就可以将我哋嘅关系重新安置喺好兄弟上面，扮以後都唔知我钟意佢，因为，佢唔想失去我呢个朋友。

其实当时，我嗰心好痛…

不过，我唔想就咁失去KCB。

「想唔想同我同饭团散一阵步？」KCB问。

饭团喺我哋两个身边绕来绕去，我点吓个头。

「我无乜时间可以成日带饭团散步，今日行远少少啦。」

「如果你唔得闲嗰时，我可以帮你带佢散步啊…Emm…」

KCB无出声，可能系觉得我头先番说话太进取…

「…好啊。」隔咗阵，佢应。

我哋两个无出声，默默咁由大坑行行行，一直行到去老铜。

KCB瘦咗，呢几个月佢由组合变单飞歌手，应该好大压力…

以前，佢会成日同我讲心事，但系呢家我望住佢轻轻咁咬着下唇，我知道，我好难再返返去佢心目中以前嘅位置…

六月嘅香港已经有啲热，KCB条後颈都出哂汗。我拎出佢俾我包纸巾，忍唔住用纸巾印走佢後颈上嘅汗。

佢即刻拧转头望住我，但就无阻止我，亦都无出声…我谂佢又系暗自量度紧呢个动作有无过咗火，佢又接唔接受到…

KCB系一个善良嘅人。

佢做每件事，讲每句说话都好小心。

即使嗰个人佢唔识，佢都好怕会伤害到嗰个人嘅感受。

我谂，只有作为KCB只兵，先会被佢呢一份小心翼翼嘅善良伤得最深。

就系我以为呢一集会以苦情悲伤嘅气氛下结束之时，KCB突然停低，饭团撞咗埋去佢度，我又撞咗落饭团到。

「啊啊，饭团唔好咬我——」

我望向KCB想求救，见到KCB眼定定咁望向前面，於是顺着佢方向望过去——

Wilson同矮仔两个正喺前面唐楼入口出嚟，佢哋见唔到我哋，不过我哋就见到佢哋手上拎住盒新买嘅——

双龙按摩棒？！？！

？

？？

？？？

！

麻甩Wilson…系…0仔…？

莫非KCB又话钟意我但又话唔可以同我一齐…

系…撞Number…？？？

咁…咁…

「走啦。」KCB扯下我只手叫我行，嗰下，竟然有啲Man…

我菊花一紧。

如果…如果…我…

如果我肯被KCB小明小小明上上下下左左右右前前後後火车穿山窿…

咁我仲有无机会…！？

...

..

.

理智君+阿Sam+小轩轩+小斌斌：Don't ff too much。

待续


	4. Chapter 4

4

KCB可能系1仔呢个资讯我用咗整整一个星期去消化。

佢生得咁似女仔，讲嘢又嗲，行路扭下拧下咁，点会系1仔啫！

我喺度日谂夜谂，我对KCB嘅爱系唔系深到可以令我冲破一切心理关口奉上菊花一朵…呢？！

KCB成日都做运动，体能都几Fit啊，话唔定佢技巧几好，小明到我菊花Kimochi噶呢…

只要集中精神谂吓平时上大号嚿(嘟——）喺菊花口正要冲出嚟又未冲出去嗰种极上快感，程度就同屙完尿嘅余震一样持平，像龙卷风吹过，你话，怎何对抗这吸引。

然後KCB爽完仲可能会泪眼迷蒙咁话，轩，我帮你吹啊。

啊啊啊啊啊啊…

唔得，我都系想小明小小明KCB多啲，上上下下咁小，左左右右咁小，前前後後咁小，用火车穿KCB山窿。

但系KCB都已经派哂好人卡拒绝我…仲系尊贵终生会员制嗰只…

唔得唔得，我要脱离欲望嘅枷锁。

我望吓出窗，阳光灿烂，微风轻吹，鸟语花香，万象更新，是但啦我谂唔到下一句，不禁令我想赞叹神嘅创造！

既然上帝都为我开创咗条弯路，咁我就安心咁做KCB嘅门徒，一世追随佢…

啊，真系多麽伟大嘅爱。

一时感触，我拎起手机，send个短信向娘娘问安。

我：The Lord takes care of me as his sheep; I will not be without any good thing.

(圣经诗篇23：耶和华是我的牧者，我必不至缺乏。)

大家都系耶L，虽然佢就天主教我就基督教，总之唔系摩门教就得啦，佢一定会觉得我份人好有深度喇嘻嘻。

结果隔咗十秒，KCB就应我。

KCB：咩

啊，你睇吓KCB几cute几打耳！

佢扮羊咩咩啊！

我FF到佢嘟起嘴，谂紧CKH真系同一般男仔唔同啊好有深度我应该点应佢呢，如果KCB接住讲下一句圣经又好似认真咗唔得型棍，但又要俾我知道佢明我意思，所以佢就拣咗个好cute嘅方式咁应我，咩~

佢咁得意咁嗲咁温柔可人点会系1仔 ^3^

我：^_^

KCB：咩

我：:P

KCB：咩

我：^0^

KCB：咩

等我扮狼叫先，嘻嘻。

我：嗷呜！

手机突然响起，系KCB打嚟，佢紧系想同我玩cosplay扮羊叫俾我听喇。

「咩啫你讲咩啊！我问你讲紧咩啊喺度！？你做乜嘢啫九唔搭八咁！嗷呜乜啫！吓？吓！？」

「…………」

总之，KCB就唔会系1仔。

无论佢有几声大夹恶都好。

讲完。

Thank you。

Next。

被迫发表咗唔会再锺意KCB嘅宣言之後，我终於有返多啲机会可以接近佢。

除咗喺KCB唔得闲嗰时帮佢放狗，好似今日咁，我仲有机会陪佢一齐去太古广场行街买衫添啊。

拣完一轮衫之後，我哋竟然不约而同咁拎埋同一个款但唔同色嘅衫！

我拣咗红色，KCB拣咗绿色。

红男绿女！红男绿女！

今次仲唔系HK？

KCB望吓我手上件衫，又望吓自己手上件衫：「你都拣咗呢款呀，咁我拣过第二件。」

「唔使唔使！我唔介意同你撞衫喎！」

「但系我——」

「两位先生系咪试衫呢？我帮你哋拎个码丫。」

KCB见Sales姐姐已经走去帮我哋拎个码嚟换，就无再出声。

见佢望嚟望去，只眼稍吓我但又有啲唔好意思咁，好得意啊。

「…轩仔，多谢你出嚟陪我。」

「唔好咁客气啦，我同你咁frd，唔讲呢啲——」

「嗯，好兄弟。」KCB终於放下戒心咁笑起上嚟。

好兄弟 (Bye9Bye)

呢个Term真系成把小李老母飞刀咁飞埋嚟…好攞命…

「你…最近…有无拍拖？」我终於忍唔住开口问。

KCB原本低头睇紧玻璃柜里面啲手饰，佢即刻昂高头望住我，眼定定咁，好似睇穿咗我又对佢起咗咩心思，佢正想开口，就被个sales姐姐打断。

「关生，呢件你嘅，中码——」Sales姐姐好明显认得我哋，笑哂咁，好好招呼：「张生，呢件你嘅，红色，大码——」

我即刻挺起个鸡胸，撑大个膊头，好威威咁接过件衫。

KCB是非，我细细声讲给你，佢话就话俾人听有174CM，其实就得嗰170丶171到，哼，呢种身型仲唔系做0仔！

我哋企埋一齐，身高差体形差出哂嚟啦仲突出过家燕姐粒墨仲鲜明过黑暗中嘅萤火虫呀。

仲唔系HK！

点知。

Sales姐姐笑住话：「系啊，张生呢件系女装嚟嘅，所以系大码。」

我：「……」

KCB：「咁咪即系情侣装…男仔款有无第二只色啊？」

Sales姐姐：「有啊，有件蓝色嘅。」

我：「咁你拎俾我试试…」

Sales姐姐一支箭咁标咗去拎件蓝色俾我：「张生你试下呢个细码。」

我：「男人细码会唔会唔系咁好啊！？」

Sales姐姐：「因为我哋呢个系美国牌子，size都比较大…」

我喊咁口指住KCB：「但系佢都着中码喎！」

Sales姐姐：「但系张生你咁瘦…」

我：「但系佢都系咁瘦咋喎！」

Sales姐姐好似有啲被我吓亲，口窒窒咁讲：「之但系呢就咁…关生个膊就横少少咁样样…你个膊嘅线条就比较…Emm…又唔系窄…即系就…就…」

KCB：「A字膊。」

Sales姐姐好似被打救咁猛咁捉住KCB：「系啊系啊！」

我：「……你你你你你你你叫你经理出嚟见我！」

KCB：「算啦算啦算啦算啦。」

我：「我要投诉你我要投诉你！」

KCB：「算啦算啦算啦算啦。」

我深深意识到我唔可以再咁落去…！

唔可以被我个A字膊拖累，明明我就Man过KCB，明明我就系1仔！

本来我就系卖才华洋溢斯文抑郁小生型嘅，但为咗要证明俾KCB睇我可以用我强壮嘅臂弯保护佢，每当佢伤心失意嗰时都可以抌落我宽阔嘅膊头到…！

我要操大只。

做兵都要做只大兵！

於是我决定开始做Gym。

而且KCB仲话同我一齐做♂

嘻嘻。

夹啱我同佢放假嗰日，我哋就去咗佢屋企附近嗰Gym房，贪夜晚做完Gym食埋饭仲可以一齐带饭团散步。

呢啲咁嘅行程安排简直同拍拖无分别，呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵。

间Gym房唔系好新潮嗰种，简单嚟讲就系无咩後生仔去。

开玩笑，带KCB去嗰种充斥基佬嘅Gym房简直就系送羊入虎口。

个画面如果要我简单形象化一下我会咁形容俾你哋睇：

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000010000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

你哋系咪想问，我到底睇咗啲乜。

成个画面都系0究竟即系点。

唔好话你哋，我谂Steve Jobs见到上面嗰堆二进制佢都R哂头，然後净系识O住嘴咁讲：「呀…当我第一次知道要使用上面那堆二进制的时候，其实我是拒绝的！因为我觉得…呀…你不能叫我写丶马上写，第一，我要试一下，我又不想说…你写一个程序写完以後加了很多编码，那程序动啊…很快！很准！很好！结果程序猿出来一定骂我，根本没有这种程序！这证明上面那个是假的…我说先要给我试一下。後来我经过也知道他们全是0来的，而且没有那种1的。那…写了这个月…这个月下来之後呢…起码我写了很舒服。现在呢…每天还在写！每天还在写呢…我还给了我大苹果写！来！来！来！大家写写看！那我跟程序猿讲∶「写的时候就写！写完之後，这个程序就是我的程序，就不要加，再加0上去，加到没有就是这样子！我要给果粉看到，我写完之後是这样子，你们用完之後，也是这样子！」(普通话)  
系，你系唔系唔知我噏乜，其实我都唔知自己噏紧乜…

我只系想表达俾你哋听，放KCB呢个青春可人器大活好纯情靓仔嘅1落去充满妖孽贱货姣屎櫈督淫0嘅Gym房就好似上面堆0之中嘅1，呢个迷途小1犹如一粒钻石趺落一片沙漠，一粒粥趺落一窝鼻屎，你根本搵唔到个1呢系咪？

成件事又好似将唐僧送咗去美国女子监狱一样咁该煨，唐僧原本只系想普渡众生，佢见到个呀婆，呀婆一副人畜无害咁嘅样，其实佢後生嗰时就女女女杀咗十几个男人，仲要几十年无搞嘢，唐僧含泪咁俾个呀婆搞完，点知後面仲有千千百百个呀婆…

你话残唔残忍！

惨唔惨痛！

所以我做哂Research，呢间Gym房女人去多，十分安全。

绝对唔可以俾啲淫0勾引KCB，我要努力操肌，操横个膊，提示佢身边有个优质1仔俾佢依靠，带KCB返正途，将KCB拗返做0！

讲返间Gym房，女人真系好多，啲靓太Auntie一眼就认得出KCB，系咁赞佢真人仲靓仔过上镜。

KCB拣咗部划船机练，我就紧系要搵部Pulldown练吓个膊。

点知我櫈都未坐暖，就有个肌肉淫娃突然出现，扭下扭下个屎忽花走去KCB度。

休想！

我一个马步冲上前。

肌肉淫娃望下我，又望下KCB。

KCB碌大对无辜大眼问：「做乜呀？」

我望吓肌肉淫娃胸前挂住名牌写住Coach，真系千算万算，就系算漏咗要提防埋啲教练。

於是我唯有讲：「我唔识点做Pulldown，可唔可以教下我呀？」

肌肉淫娃好爽快咁话：「好呀。」然後佢大嗌：「明仔！」

无耐就有个男仔柒下柒下咁冲出嚟。

个男仔胸前挂住Trainee牌，双目无神，个膊又窄又A，高到成碌灯柱咁，一副弱不襟风咁嘅样。

佢呀妈帮佢改个咁嘅名，简直就系玩佢，因为我好肯定佢实会俾人叫佢道友明。

道友明又系一眼就认得出我同KCB，面都红哂，滴哂汗咁款望住我哋两个，然後细细声话：「关生我帮帮帮你…」

於是肌肉淫娃就带我走埋一边。

「第一次嚟啊？」

我点吓头，无出声，等佢知道我唔想倾计。

点知八婆真系有样睇，肌肉淫娃死心不息，讲：「Kenny真人真系好靓仔啊~」

然後仲一边好妖咁拧吓个屎忽，望向KCB嗰边。

呢一刻，我觉得自己原来都Gay唔哂…

我谂我其实只为KCB而Gay…

望住呢件肌肉淫0，我觉得仲难顶过矮仔。

真系可怜KCB。

佢细细粒咁，其实点食得落好似麻甩Wilson嗰一类同肌肉淫娃呢一类咁油腻嘅0呢…

个感觉就好似你去食68蚊任食打边炉咁，你一开始好肚饿系咁叫嘢食啦，点知食到一半你已经觉得好饱，但望吓墙上写住，“浪费食物双计”，你就搏老命咁食埋碟肥牛同鸡子，点知食到反哂艇咁都仲有碟粉肠喎，你忍住想呕嘅冲动，夹起条粉肠放落个锅度，啲粉肠仲飘起一层猪油…恶…

然後你质落口，成阵油味猪臊味臭到仆街…最後，埋单嗰时，你心谂其实双计都系136蚊啫我点解要咁样虐待自己…

我抬头，同条粉肠讲：「咪望喇，快啲教我先。」

就系咁，KCB同我成日去呢间Gym房到操肌。

不过其实大家都忙，唔系次次都可以约埋一齐去。

肌肉淫娃呢条粉肠无耐就无做，净返道友明一个喺度。

咁我都安心啲…

道友明由Trainee变成Coach，我见住佢个膊都慢慢横起嚟，但系我个膊就无乜起色…呜。

渐渐我同KCB同道友明都熟咗，原来佢都系同道之人，於是有啲无聊之下，我哋仲相约咗去打返场友谊波添。

道友明：「点解我戳极都戳唔入嘅…」

我：「啊…啊…呢度…唔系嗰度啊…啊啊…」

KCB：「好嘢！全部窿都俾我入哂喇！」

我：「啊啊…啊啊…唔好…唔好…唔好再入个窿喇…我唔得喇…」

惹~

真系好无面咯~

唔好意思俾大家见到啲咁丢架嘅画面…

不得不承认，KCB戳嘢真系有天份嘅，玩咗成晚Snooker，次次都系佢赢！

啲窿都被佢入哂啦！

我同道友明输到九彩！

打完Snooker，一出门口就见到道友明条女嚟接佢。

道友明女朋友叫Winnie，同所有叫Winnie嘅女仔一样咁老土，三十几度大热天条裙长到盖住膝头哥都唔够，仲惊死蚀底咁着对袜拉到上五寸下五吋…

认真攞命。

道友明同佢条女丶我同KCB，都系耶L，不过佢女朋友真系好虔诚嗰种，我见佢胳肋底仲夹住本圣经周街走…

道友明想拖吓佢只手，佢都唔俾。

如果尼姑嘅道德标准要佢将条底裤拉到上肚脐，咁道友明条女一定系将条底裤拉到上喉咙。

望住道友明渐渐远去嘅背影，我有种同病相连嘅错觉。

可能系大家个黑眼圈都咁深…

可能系大家个A字膊都咁A…

可能系大家明明有条女喺隔离——Emm唔系…大家都有心上人喺隔离，都要忍住无得搞嘢…

望下隔离嘅KCB，佢扮住低头无注意到我望佢，我喺度谂，其实呢家都唔系太差。

就当我搵咗件唔俾搞嘢嘅耶L女朋友咯…

唔系点…

起码KCB唔会好似道友明条女咁包到咁实。

呢个角度睇仲隐隐约约见到佢件背心下粒旷世奇LIN添。

呜呀…

「行咯？」KCB抆吓我衫袖。

「哦…一阵间食乜？」

「今次你话事啦。」

「谂吓先，车仔面同蒸饭上次都食咗喇…」

「唔食煲仔饭，上次食到我好热。」

「咁啊…」

我同KCB每次做完Gym，就会一齐沿住大坑道行返佢屋企。

同KCB咁样做完Gym一齐行返屋企嘅时光持续咗成个夏天。

好多年之後，我仍然好记得2006年呢个夏天。

呢个夏天，老鼠安仲系叫许志安，嗰时佢仲未变坏咗嘅人。

呢个夏天，回家嘅路程系4分锺，刚好播完许志安首首本名曲《世纪末烟花》，我哋Share住我送俾KCB部iPod U2，一人塞住一只耳筒，KCB就一路望住夜晚嘅天空，我就一路望住KCB着住件好少布既背心，粒LIN若隐若现…

呢个夏天，呀Sam就渣住小轩轩系咁一飞冲天去…

呢个夏天，理智君好乖咁晚晚返嚟食饭，仲嫌碟蒜蓉蒸排骨蒜蓉无蒜蓉味排骨无排骨味…

呢个夏天，我同KCB都系单身…

还好吗 

还好吗 

头上是昨夜烟花

掠过你我那暑假

才期望世界末日别来吧

还好吗 

直到我对你牵挂

难道已错过 

最短一个炎夏

呢个夏天，2006年呢个短短嘅夏天，系KCB做咗我手都唔俾拖嘅耶L女朋友嘅夏天，系我拥有KCB嘅夏天…

2006年入冬时，虽然个膊都系咁A无乜起色，不过我仍然坚持去做Gym，相反KCB就少咗去，我都好少见到佢…

呢一日，我做完Gym，行到出Gym房门口，见到道友明同佢条女喺到拉拉扯扯。

正确嚟讲，系佢条女系咁扯住道友明件衫，好激动咁喊苦喊忽，道友明都喊到唔知似乜咁。

呢个场面其实好肉酸，我其实好想扮唔识佢哋…

但正当我想转身走时，道友明同佢条女已经见到我，道友明更加向我投以求救嘅眼神。

於是我只系硬住头皮走埋去：「发生咩事呀…？」

「呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜你唔好爱我我已经唔爱你我已经系个坏咗嘅人…」道友明喊到好激动咁讲…

「呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜你点解啊点解啊你原谅我啦你原谅我啦…」道友明条女都喊到好激动咁讲…

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你哋放开我先放开我先放开我先…」我两只手系咁被佢哋两个一人扯一边…

道友明抖咗一大啖气，讲：「维尼我唔爱你了你太专制了你个人根本系极权你一人独大你暴政你剥削我言论自由…！」

如果呢件事发生系今日，我相信成件事已经被和谐咗…

我见到嘅画面可能已经唔存在…

但系呢一刻无，呢一刻好唔和谐，场面仲愈来愈失控。

而我就好似个公仔被佢地扯来扯去…

搞咗一轮，最终道友明条女喊住咁离开。

我到底睇咗啲乜…

道友明激动完之後，眼湿湿咁望住我：「唔该哂你轩仔…你真系好人…」

「小事啦，讲呢啲。」

「等我之前上网见到人哋话你串过码头咕哩我仲信以为真…」

「假噶嗰条片！做戏咋！无啲咁嘅事！」

「跟住又见到有人话佢家姐喺太古广场做卖衫Sales你留难人哋搞到佢家姐无咗份工…」

「…………无啲咁嘅事。」

「呜呜呜…你边系张劲嚣…你其实好好人…你对朋友真系好好…」

「唔好再讲我了…你同你女朋友发生咩事？」

「我发现佢背住我勾佬…」

「哇！咁仆街？」

「原来佢仲落过仔！」

「哇！咁仆街？」

「佢落完仔仲同紧搞大佢个肚嘅男人一齐！」

「哇！咁仆街？」

「我已经对女人无哂信心…」

「咁你又唔好咁讲！」

「而且我仲发现我…我…我…我锺意咗个男仔！」

「哇！咁仆街？呀唔系…咁突然！」

「呜…我系个坏咗嘅人…！我违背教义！我会落地狱…」

「咁你又唔好咁讲！」

「但系我真系好锺意佢…佢成日都喺我唔开心嗰时陪住我…」

「咁你试下同佢讲咯！」

「系…我…真系…轩仔…我…我…」

「……」

「我…轩仔…我…我…我想同你讲…我…我锺意…」

「我落街倒垃圾先。再倾。」

哇屌丫！

我一直箭咁冲返去屋企。

入到屋，我坐低喺梳化到，先慢慢谂返头先返生嘅事…

不过…

到底发生乜事！

头先发生乜L嘢事！

我完全唔知发生咩事！

明明我去Gym房系为咗练横个膊点解仲系咁A！？

明明我去做Gym系想操Man自己吸引KCB点解会吸引咗道友明！？

道友明觉得我有咩咁吸引佢佢当咗我系0仔定1仔道友明想小明我定想我小明佢！？

KCB粒LIN到底系被人啜黑定天生咁黑！？

呀Sa同呀娇到底打咗几多个侧手翻！？CCTVB啲剧个片尾点解次次都要定格最後个画面！？华盛顿斩咗棵樱桃树佢老豆点解仲会原谅佢点解佢要斩棵樱桃树！？有鸡先定有蛋先如果无蛋就无鸡但无鸡又生唔出粒蛋咁第一只鸡系公鸡定母鸡如果得一只鸡粒蛋点授精咁即系有蛋先但系得一粒蛋无鸡嚟授精点会有鸡……！？

啊啊…

我好乱，我真系好乱啊…

呼吸都好乱…

我…我…

抖唔到…

气…

气…

……  
…  
.

醒返嗰时我已经系医院。

系哮喘发作…

好彩我昏迷前搵到少少哮喘药仲识得打电话俾助手求救，如果唔系今铺真系唔方唔遇见神。

但系我竟然为咗道友明呢条hihi搞到哮喘病发…

医生话我要抖一排，唔好做Gym住。

唔使佢讲，我谂我都唔会再去道友明嗰一间Gym房。

点解？点解我呢个体质好似咁吸引男人咁，点解我要咁颠倒众生？

点解我咁吸引Gay佬嘅同时，但就吸引唔到KCB？

唔通KCB唔系Gay嘅？

唔通，麻甩Wilson其实系个好麻甩好Man嘅女人，其实KCB系直嘅？

唔得…条气又开始喘…

年尾先嚟被迫暂停工作休息其实好惨，KCB知我无乜嘢做，好体贴咁陪我去睇戏，亦都好体贴咁无拣到鬼片，可能佢都知我唔吓得，又惊我哮喘病发…

睇到一半，呢套戏真系好无聊，我迷下迷下咁，唔小心就瞓着咗。

醒嗰时就发现我原来瞓咗喺KCB相对我而言比较宽阔嘅膊头上，再俾KCB相对我而言比较强壮嘅臂弯揽住。

Emm…-__-

为咗重申一下我系保护佢嘅兵而唔系要佢保护嘅痴女，我坚持要好似以前一样咁送佢返屋企。

「唔使啦…我又唔系女仔。」

「Emm…要嘅要嘅…」

「唔好啦…」

「我送你返去啦，咁夜你一个0…呀唔系，一个男仔，好危险噶。」

「唔好啦，你自己返去啦，你仲病紧…」

「唔好啦，我送你返去啦…」

就喺我同KCB不断唔好啦唔好啦咁争持不下时，无啦啦有个带住金丝眼镜嘅男人匆匆走埋嚟，一撞就撞飞咗我同KCB。

「Sorry sorry…」

「睇L住啦你发鸡盲呀！」

被撞飞落地嘅我0.9秒9弹起身破口大骂，但就见到令我更加眼火爆嘅画面…

金丝眼镜男揽住KCB条腰，情深款款好呕心咁望住KCB…

「你无事丫嘛？」

「无…」KCB好少女咁两只手握成拳拳咁摆喺心口，望住个金丝眼镜男，面都红哂…

「你好面善…我系咪见过你？」

「我唔记得有见过你…」

「我记得了，我应该系梦中见过你。」

「系咩…」

「我可唔可以，得到你电话号码？」

「咁…」

「我觉得呢一刻，系命中注定嘅相遇…」

「好啊…」

做乜L嘢！？

然後，KCB就咁当住我面，同个三唔识七嘅男人交换咗电话…

而且个男人点睇都无可能系0嗰种。

仲要系一睇就想穿KCB山窿嗰种…

「搞乜？你做乜俾个电话佢？」个男人走咗之後，我好激动咁问KCB。

KCB一秒就着咗，声大夹恶咁应我：「关你咩事？」

「关…关我…系唔关我事！但佢唔啱你噶！佢系1仔嚟噶吗！撞Number呀你哋！」

「边个话俾你听我系1…」KCB红住面咁讲：「总之唔关你事…」

「唔系…我…真系…Kenny…我…我…」

「……」

「我…Kenny…我…我…我想同你讲…我…我锺意…」

KCB啲眼泪无啦啦澎一声咁爆哂出嚟。

「你又系咁喇…你又系咁喇！你讲过你唔会再锺意我！点解你成日都要咁样迫我！」

「唔系呀！Kenny！Kenny！」

KCB喊住咁跑去男厕，我即刻追上去，跟埋入厕格，然後一手捏住佢手腕再壁佢咚，好认真咁望住佢。

KCB被我困住，好似只受慌嘅兔仔一样咁抬头望住我…

就喺我呢个全集最Man嘅时刻，KCB细声咁慢慢讲：「我…」

我仍然好Man咁目无表情望住佢对眼…

「我想去厕所，好急。」

「……」

於是我退返出去…

又突然觉得自己都有啲急，就去咗KCB隔离个厕格。

隔离传嚟KCB督尿好有气势好似要射穿个尿兜嘅水声…睇嚟佢真系好急…

我屙完尿出返嚟嗰时，KCB已经冷静返好多，喺度洗紧手。

唔知点解我头先嗰股勇气就好似随着督尿咁，由身体泄出冲咗落马桶…我谂我股勇气同我督尿今晚就会喺维多利亚港同我碎成九万几片嗰心欢聚…

我同KCB就咁默默洗完手，走返出戏院，然後佢又默默咁，行去搭叮叮。

我跟住佢後面，陪佢一齐等叮叮。过咗无耐，架叮叮嚟咗，KCB拧转头望下我…

嗰一下，我擘大嗰口，想讲啲咩，但系KCB只系轻轻拧吓头，然後咩都无讲，就上咗架车。

我沿着电车路一路行返去码头，脑中不断回想KCB最後嘅眼神。

佢只系轻轻垂低眼，眼神系咁纯真，咁诚恳。

佢无丝毫鄙视嘅表情，连一丝愤怒，一丝不悦都无…

到底佢点解拧头，佢以为我想讲乜而拧头？

系以为我想讲「KCB我真系好锺意你」丫…

定系以为我想讲「KCB，我系咪一啲机会都无？」…

行到码头，谂吓谂吓…只眼又开始酸酸哋…

手机响起叮叮两声，我打开一睇，系KCB传嚟短信：

KCB：Sorry…我暂时未准备好同人一齐

吓？

咁…咁即系点呀？

即系佢都对我有好感但未想拍拖？

我啱啱算唔算升咗军阶由二等兵变咗兵长？

我谂唔明…真系谂唔明…

条气又开始喘…

我拎出哮喘喷雾，塞落个嘴度，一阵带着药味嘅苦涩冲入嘴里面，然後慢慢，嗰一阵苦涩味喺口腔漫延…但我就好似得救咁…

其实，收到KCB呢个短信我应该好开心先系…做咗佢只兵都四年，呢家总算有一丝希望，但系点解我个心会咁空虚，点解我会觉得咁寂寞又咁涷呢？

想回佢短信，话俾佢听我会等佢，但系又惊佢话我越轨，又话我唔可以锺意佢…

我谂返起俾佢闹，俾佢点我做嘢，俾佢兜面队张好人卡过嚟嘅种种时刻，但竟然无一次俾呢一刻觉得自己原来真系咁卑微…

我轻轻望住嗰海细细声咁讲：「KCB，我等你。」

待续


End file.
